


Craving

by Khimaira



Category: Sneaky Pete (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khimaira/pseuds/Khimaira
Summary: Taylor desperately needs to get on his knees for someone. Marius is available and familiar with the feeling.
Relationships: Taylor Bowman/Marius Josipovic
Kudos: 5





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally planning to write some Marius/Julia, but then this happened. Also, how is there not more fic in this fandom??

The thump of Taylor's knees hitting the hardwood floor sends a sympathetic twinge up Marius’s spine. Taylor’s head is tilted back slightly, chin raised to maintain eye contact. His skin is flushed, eyes dark and hungry, shiny-wet lips parted to expose a sliver of pink tongue. If Marius had half of Hickey’s skill, he would paint this. As it is, he contents himself with burning the image into his memory.

He takes a step closer, until he can almost feel the heat of Taylor’s breath through the crotch of his jeans. He’s expecting Taylor to give up this game of chicken any second now, get up and laugh it off and slap Marius’s shoulder too hard.

Except he knows that’s not going to happen. He recognizes that look. Knows all too well how it looks on his own face from all the times Lizzie made him face a mirror, the swell of her breasts soft against his back and her clever hands generous or cruel depending on her mood. Taylor is dying to be taken apart and pieced back together any way Marius pleases. Well, any way Pete pleases, technically. This family really has issues.

He reaches out, thumbs over Taylor’s cheekbone, the side of his nose, his full lower lip. “Are you sure about this? Wouldn’t want to make Sunday dinner any more awkward.”

Taylor’s response is to take his thumb into the wet heat of his mouth. A small sigh escapes Marius as he strokes over Taylor’s tongue, presses down on it a little to see what happens. Taylor’s eyes fall shut as he starts to suck, tongue playing over the pad of Marius’s thumb, a teaser of what’s on the table.

Unbidden, his mind catalogues Taylor’s features, compares them to his sister’s. Hair darker, nose bigger, lips fuller, jawline equally strong but different. Except with Julia, Marius has no doubts that he would be the one on his knees, begging prettily for a taste.

With his free hand Marius opens his jeans, eases his half-hard cock out through the gap. He strokes it a few times, gets it all the way hard. Taylor sways forward on his knees. Marius frees his thumb and tugs Taylor’s head towards his crotch, helps him close the last distance. Taylor makes a low pleased noise and grinds against Marius with his whole face. His stubble is softer than Marius expected.

Taylor takes him into his mouth, and it’s gloriously hot and wet. What with everything going on, it’s been a while since Marius got laid, even longer since someone did _this_ to him. He allows his hips to jerk forward a little, testing the boundaries. Taylor makes another happy noise, tries to take him deeper. Coughs. It’s clear that he doesn’t have a lot of experience with this. What he does have is eagerness, though, which pairs nicely with that mulish stubbornness.

The next try is more successful, and the head of Marius’s cock bumps against the back of Taylor’s throat. He curls his fingers into the longest part of Taylor’s hair, pulls him impossibly closer, presses forward with his hips just a little. Taylor tries to breathe in through his nose, fails, because like this Marius controls all of his air supply. Taylor's eyes roll back, hips jerking forward into thin air. His throat spasms, teeth coming dangerously close to biting down, and then all of a sudden, he goes lax. His throat opens up, and it’s no effort at all for Marius to force his cock the rest of the way down his throat. It’s beautifully tight and slippery, and Marius allows the moment to last a second longer.

Taylor coughs again when he pulls back. Marius gives him a second to recover, plays with the head of his cock against Taylor’s plump lips, paints his chin with spit and pre-come. Then he goes back in, not all the way this time but rather thrusting shallowly in and out of Taylor’s pretty mouth. Taylor’s hands come up to grab his thighs, his hips, urging him on. Marius doesn’t need much convincing, not tonight. He thrusts harder, deeper, one hand buried in Taylor’s hair and the other firm on the back of his neck, pulling him in to meet him. He uses Taylor, because he knows that’s what Taylor needs right now, and Marius does love to serve.

When he comes, he makes sure to leave only the head of his cock in Taylor’s mouth, so that Taylor’s tongue is coated with the bitter taste of him, the full experience. Taylor swallows it all like a good little boy, or like man with something to prove. He wipes his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt.

Marius jerks Taylor off on the couch, seated next to him, the angle more familiar that way. Taylor’s cock is warm and thick and heavy in his hand. If Marius were into guys, he thinks he might have liked to get better acquainted with it, because damn.

Taylor comes with a cut-off grunt, covering Marius’s fist, and of course he doesn’t have anything appropriate to wipe it on.

“Damn, Pete, you’re better at that than I remembered.”

This fucking family.


End file.
